


Gravity Falls...Into Love

by KindHearted1311



Series: Gravity Falls Through The Years [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindHearted1311/pseuds/KindHearted1311
Summary: Dipper FINALLY manages to make Wendy and Robbie break up. Mabel finds out how young he is (I'm fiddling with the original story a bit) and falls into love. Dipper still thinks Wendy is a friend and tries to get up to girlfriend. But on his birthday, she's not there, she's still hanging out with Robbie ALL the time. Dipper gets wierd and barely finishes his dinner before falling up the stairs into a (surprisingly comfortable) cupboard and starts looking for a magical solution to hiscrush-a-thon problem, but ends up unleashing worse love problems for all of Gravity Falls.
Relationships: Mabel Pines & Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines & Robbie Valentino, Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Mabel Pines & Waddles, Stan Pines & Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy & Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Robbie Valentino
Series: Gravity Falls Through The Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765363
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. Half Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deirana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirana/gifts).



> If you don't like love or break-up scenes, or have not watched Gravity Falls Season 1(spoilers), I suggest something else would be better for you.

Dipper Pines woke up early in the morning, he knew where Robbie met up with Wendy, right in the Mystery Shack's ( _creeeak, thud_ ), Mystery Hack's backyard. He looked out the window, _Perfect placement. Right out my window._ he thought. His crush on Wendy had been growing ever so much since Day One at the Mystery Hack. (okay, I'll let go...Mystery Shack) "So, Wendy, we've been together a long time, and I've been meaning to ask you..." Robbie started to say, but, it ended in a sort of mumble. _Oh no he will not,_ thought Dipper _not if I can help it._ He ran downstairs, telling Mabel and Gruncle Stan, "Going out for a mood walk." as he went out the door. "Do you think you would want to bring our relationship up a--" Robbie was saying, but Dipper had gotten to them before he could finish, so instead he said, "Why you little mutt! Why would you interrupt a good man's conversation?" "Because you don't understand how hard he works to even be in the same house she works in! And don't you be insulting my brother in front of his---"yelled Mabel, who somehow overheard and decided to be all twin sister-y. "Mabel!" said Dipper "You know what I don't think you know how love works, because your only boyfriends were a pile of queen-thirsty gnomes and a _merman_!" "Excuse me, all you've got is a crush on a fifteen year old employee at your summer Shack thing! I don't see how you would know anything about that and Mermando is atractive!" yelled Mabel. Dipper had just realised something, "Mabel! She's the _only_ fifteen year old worker!" he said irritably. " _Oooh!_ Now you're all care-about her finding out, huh?" Mabel said annoyingly "Dude, I don't know if I heard right, fifteen year old worker?" asked Wendy "Bro, you shoulda just told me, I was dying to get rid of this guy!" " _What?!?!_ " screeched Robbie "I can't believe you, Wendy! No point in my question anymore!" suddenly, all three of them said, "Robbie, we all knew what you were about to ask!" Mabel added in a mimicking voice, " _Will you marry me, Wendy?!_ ", Wendy herself added, "NO!", and Dipper added, "B-b-but, why?" "KIDS!" they heard Gruncle Stan call "Is this another crush fight, Dipper, or are you finally over the girl?" "Not over, with!" shouted Mabel, Wendy giggled and Dipper felt right for once. "When's the kiss schedululed for?" Stan asked. Everyone laughed, Dipper and WEndy added together, " _Scheduled!_ What kind of weirdo are you?"


	2. I Forgot About That

"So, what do ya wanna do?" Wendy jumped. "Dip, you scared me, dude! I always wanted to go to the old theatre. Rumors say it's haunted and such. Hope it's not like the Store us an' the gang ended up in. I don't wanna see you do that girly dance again." "The Lamby-Lamby dance?! _No way_! Bad enough _that_ time!" _Isn't this where we get a BI-I-I-G surprise from Mabel?_ Dipper thought _Right about...._ "Hi, there, Dipper. Wendy, how ya been?" _...now._ "Has any of you seen Soos? I've been lookin' for him." "Nah. What would ya need _him_ for?" asked Wendy "Oh, yeah, L-O-L, Wendy, L-O-L." "Why's _Robbie_ here?" Dipper whispered to Wendy. "Dunno. He's thinkin' we were talkin' 'bout him, not Soos." "See, I'm using _baby words_ 'cause you're all about the big baby." said Robbie's intensionally mocking voice. "He's _not_ a baby." Wendy said through gritted teeth "I've finally found something that annoys you enough to _stop thinking about me_!" Robbie looked quite angry " _'Thinking about you'_?!?! I can't believe it. You think I'm still _thinking about you_?!?!"he shrieked. Dipper _had_ to get into this "Robbie, we all remember the time we found you in a gigantic _hole_ and whining about a picture of Wendy and so on."


	3. Hope Is All We Have

Mystery Shack 3:40 PM Dipper's Attic

* * *

"So, I've been thinking about what you said to Robbie back there." Wendy says "Do you actually remember that?" "Yes, I do." Dipper replies. "Do you think it shouldn't have happened?" Was what she says next.

"Kind of. I liked the part where Mabel ruined his life for _one_ hour."

"Hilarious, how he acted like that hour was eternity."

"*laugh*Yeah, I thought, if that happened to me it'd be the same."

"*snort*Dip, don't think like that. I wanna know how we got back together after all that."

"Isn't that what you thought about Robbie?"

"Thing is, _Robbie_ was a jerk. _You_ are not."

"Okay, but promise me you'll let me know if I'm starting to be a _Robbie._ "

"You got it."

"Whew."

 _Knock Knock_ . "Who is it?" Dipper calls. "Me." came a voice. "Who is _me_?" He asks. "*sigh*Mabel." "Fine, come in." He says. 


	4. Alone For the Second Time

'Where's Robbie?"Mabel asked.

"Cool,"said Wendy"ROBBIE!"

"Okay, you two leave now." said Mabel

Ding! Went Mabel's phone:

 _Why?_ were the words that DIPPER had texted.

_OK, bc itll b werd if u c wut im doing. y r u texting?_

she texted.

"Guys, why are you _phoneing_?" Wendy asked

_Vow of silence._

Dipper texted. "Vow of silence." Mabel recited. "Okay, bye. Dip, c'mon, don't get Mabeleirded." Wendy said, meaning:

Okay, I'm OUT! Dipper, come on don't get weirded by MABEL.

They left. Robbie came out.


	5. I Tasted Weirdness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing involved, I suggest you find something else to read, and/or skip this chapter If you're uncomfortable with such things.

Robbie seemed confused. "Uhm, I heard _Wendy_ calling. Not you," he said. He started to turn.

"Don't go, anyway!" Mabel called after him "I have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"You're cool."

"Is that all?"

"I kinda like you."

"Okay..."

"A lot."

"Nothing else?"

"And this..." the idea just popped into her head. She stepped forward (Robbie had walked back slightly) and kissed him she felt his lips pulling away. He was trying to resist. She hugged him in. After a little, he relaxed, and his lips pressed into hers. Then they both stepped away. 

"Um, I have a... school meeting?" Robbie tried to get out of the room.

"No, you don't!" Mabel laughed "School's out, silly!"

"Darn!"

"Mmm, I'll let ya out anyway."

_Creak!_ "So...?"

"Not now, Dipper!" 

"Okay, Mabel,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like kissing, just skip the chapter, it's highly suggested if you're uncomfortable. If you are comfortable, go ahead, read away, or, if you're just not in the mood, you guys can skip, too.


	6. Prying, Trying and Crying

"So..." said Dipper "What did you do?" Mabel walked around the room. _I'm kind of wondering..._ she thought _Who is **Pacifica** in love with?_ Mabel sighed. "Why would I tell you? After all, don't you have your _own_ life to live?" she said. Dipper thought for a moment. _What should I say to get her to understand?_ "Yeah, but, I should still help my little sister out with hers," he said, running his fingers through his hair. _Little sister? Is he hiding something? Of course he's hiding something, he's **always** hiding something... Something that I **do** have a right to see... Little sister?... But, he always said... _ " _Little sister?!?!_ _We're twins!_ " Mabel said. "Well, yeah, but I'm not like you, I'm... Well, I'm not silly and careless." Mabel frowned. Tears came to her eyes and she walked through the curtain separating their sides of the attic. "Mabel!" Dipper tried to call to her, but she just blocked him out. "Go away," Mabel was crying. _Why did I say that? Well, she's gotta learn the hardships of life sometime... I still feel kind of bad for her, though... Stupid Dipper..._


End file.
